Notice Me
by GizmoFan516
Summary: ***ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE***


YAY

**YAY! Ladies and gents! This is my comeback story! For those of you who remember me, I haven't posted or updated in over 2-YEARS! And I'm REALLY very sorry, I've been immersed in school and looking at collages, it stole me away from u! TT **

**Anywho, 'nuther Gizmo fanfic, but this one digs deeper into his past and why he became a Hive agent, etc. It's really very sad though. NOTE! There are also a few OCs/RPCs used here- Belkes Kulp (My OC) Kay Kulp (My friend's OC but she allows me to borrow him) **

**This fic is rated T, just in case. This fic will be short, but it'll contain-abuse scenes, nudity, heavy swearing at times, and just things that the faint of heart should be weary of…Enjoy! Please leave reviews & feedback! **

**PS-In my Hive fics, I torture them with…dundundun! School uniforms! BWAHAHAHA! Lolz! **

**PRolOguE- Rita the Therapist**

**It was the beginning of the final semester at Hive Academy; future first years and fourth year graduates alike were all buzzing with excitement.**

**As of now though, the Hive Five (including Jinx) were reluctantly sitting in Brother Blood's office, being chewed out by he and the headmistress for having failed yet another simple mission.**

"**I cannot BELIEVE you were all so FOOLISH!" The headmistress thundered, slamming a stack of papers, revealing themselves to be photographs down onto Blood's octagonal desk.**

"**Uhm…Headmistress, what are these?" Jinx, the team's dubbed leader asked as she picked one up gingerly.**

**Headmistress slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh for heaven's sake…"**

"**They are photographs, students! Taken during your latest failure of a heist! On them, you'll find a red mark at every area you failed to acknowledge." Blood finished for her as the six member team flipped through the lengthy stack of photos, intrigued.**

"**AGH! I can't believe I missed that!" Jinx cried out as she messily tossed the photos back onto the desk, cross armed in anger. Jinx was, after all, the ONLY competent member of her team that was able to do anything right. A tiny failure out of her was like a worldwide crisis.**

**Billy then raised his hand and approached Blood's desk. "Ah c'mon Brutha Blood! Give us 'nuther chance! We kin do better next ti- "There won't BE a next time!" Blood interrupted as the six gasped, heart pounding in fear of being expelled.**

"**This will be the THIRD TIME you've had to be held back from graduating! The six of you have GOT to be THE ****MOST**** incompetent, petulant, and lazy group I've EVER had! As soon as this year is up…You're OUT of Hive academy!" Blood finished as the team stared him down, each face wore the same expression of shock, despair, and any other medley of emotion that was now swirling about in their heads.**

**After a long moment of silence, headmistress raised her ferrule and waved it in the faces of her (former) students.**

"**You heard your headmaster! Leave this office at once! There is only a month left until graduation, and I for one suggest you all find a new institution to bother with your pitiful skills!" The old woman barked fiercely as the group exited.**

"**God DAMMIT!" Jinx, who was now angrier than ever yelled as she punched a nearby locker, putting a significant dent onto its surface.**

**The other five of her group cowered in fear as she whirled around to face them with clenched fists.**

"**You!...This is ALL ****YOU'RE**** FAULT! We could've been big-time villains by now if you guys weren't so lazy and foolish!" Jinx growled as the boys began to argue back.**

"**No stinkin' WAY! It was YOU who caused all the major flaws in the mission plan, princess!" Gizmo retorted, jabbing his small index finger into Jinx's side, she quickly pushed him away.**

"**Yeah! And besides, YOU'RE team leader! So blame falls on you anyway!" See-More added as the whole team nodded in realization.**

"**Hmmmm………….FINE! If any of you need me, I'll be in my room." Jinx huffed as she stormed off and the team (temporarily) disbanded.**

_**One week later…..**_

"**Thank you so much for coming miss…?" "Farr, Rita Farr, headmistress." The young woman, dressed in a skirt and businesslike blazer coat replied from her seat across from the headmistress.**

**((NOTE-This is Rita from the Doom Patrol, if you're not familiar with real names of the characters.))**

"**So, what sort of job offering are you willing to give me, headmistress?" Rita asked as she pushed the thin, red-framed reading glasses up further to her eyes.**

"**Hmm…Well Miss Farr, I can assure you that there is **_**always**_** work needed in this hell hole. But what **_**I**_** think the students need right now, is someone to talk to…maybe set some of their petty problems straight li- "Like a…**_**therapist**_**??" Rita interrupted, looking somewhat out of it, as this **_**was**_** a school populated entirely by villains.**

"**Yes, you see…When we gather students or better yet-when they come to us, they're ALWAYS an emotional wreck-Family problems, longing for recognition, not knowing their 'true purpose in life' All that crap." Headmistress finished as Rita nodded, looking somewhat unsure about this situation.**

**A few months prior, the Doom Patrol's leader, Mento had decided to send each of his team's members on a secret mission, to obtain more information about the powers and weaknesses of everyone he knew of in the Brotherhood of Evil. Rita was stationed in the Hive, because she was obviously the most patient and mild-tempered of all of them, and therefore could probably deal with the issues of others better than her hot-headed leader.**

"**Sounds great…I'll take the job. So…when should I start?" Rita asked as Headmistress rose and shook the younger woman's hand.**

"**How about tomorrow? If you accept, you'll be bunking in room 303, fourth floor." Headmistress said, proffering a key hanging on an octagonal charm.**

"**Thank you very much, I'll see you again first thing tomorrow morning, headmistress…goodnight." Rita finished as the headmistress nodded and returned to her work.-**

**Yeah…Sort of a crappy way to end a chapter but hey…It's just the prologue! There will be much longer (…and better) chapters coming! Leave me some feedback and reviews pweeze! **


End file.
